


Day Of The Soulmate

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Korra is a Mercy main, Love Confessions, Overwatch - Freeform, Prophetic Visions, Teasing, Video & Computer Games, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: On her 21st Birthday, Korra expects to be shown a vision of who her soulmate might be. Her best friend Asami already knows who her soulmate is and Korra's just dying to know. Little does she know is that she won't have to go very far to find her own soulmate. (Korrasami, Modern/Soulmate AU, Klance cameo)





	Day Of The Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arendorable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arendorable).



> Soulmate AUs are fun!

From an early age, Korra had always dreamed of knowing who her soulmate was going to be. Who the person she was going to spend the rest of her life was, the person who fate had chosen for her. For most of her life, she'd been dying to know and in a few short days, she would.

According to what Korra knew, when a person turned twenty-one, they'd receive a mental vision of who their soulmate would be, an image of their face imprinted in their mind. It would be the receiver's decision to seek out their soulmate and spend their life with them.

Some people didn't spend time with their soulmates of course, which was fine, there was no law against it, but Korra wanted to. Fate was never wrong, and Korra had let her life be guided by fate for all of her life now.

What made Korra jealous thought was her best friend, Asami, being a year older than her. She'd apparently already known who her soulmate was, but whenever Korra had asked her, Asami would only reply with;

"Well if I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret."

Asami would usually finish that sentence with a smirk, causing Korra to be filled with envy. For a year now, Asami had been teasing her, but Korra would have her last laugh. When she knew her soulmate on her birthday, it would be Asami's turn to get teased.

Right now she was sitting in a cafe, drinking her Americano. She looked at her watch and then grumbled. "Always late." She was supposed to be meeting Asami today, but her best friend hadn't shown up yet, much to her annoyance.

She knew Asami was busy with that tech company internship of hers and Korra understood that but she just wanted Asami and her to still have the friendship they'd had all these years. But Korra knew things would probably change for them once Asami started moving up from being an intern.

As if on cue, Asami came into the cafe a few minutes later, taking off her handbag from her shoulder. "Sorry, Korra," She said as she sat down opposite her. "Internship was crazy today. Hope you're not too mad."

"Hey, it's alright," Korra replied, smiling at her best friend, even if she was still a little peeved. She couldn't really be mad at Asami. She had such a kind and tender face. Korra would hate to see her upset for any reason, especially from her.

As the two of them got their coffee. Asami smiled. "So... looking forward to the big day?"

"You bet I am!" Korra grinned. "Although I'm a little worried that Bolin said he was going to send for a stripper."

"He's probably kidding," Asami giggled.

"I hope he is."

"Well if he does, you can just have Opal slam the door in his face," Asami chirped.

"Heh, true...so what are you getting me?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Asami laughed before she gave her friend a rather knowing smirk. "Oh, no, you're not gonna get it out of me!"

"Not even a hint?"

"Uh-uh." Her friend shook her head.

Korra groaned. Asami was the biggest tease in the world and she hated it. "Ugh, fine. But I can one up ya!"

"Oh?"

The dark-skinned girl grinned. "I will know who my soulmate is!"

Asami smiled. "True. That's always a good present."

"And maybe you'll finally tell me who yours is," Korra added, looking at Asami as she ate her cupcake. "I mean, that'd be a nice present."

Asami sipped her latte. "I already bought you your present...but maybe I could tell you."

Korra's eyes widened. Was she really going to finally tell her? "You would? Really?"

"Really, really."

Korra grinned. "Okay... can I have a hint?"

"Okay... it's a girl," Asami replied. "But that's all your getting."

That was certainly a surprise that caused Korra's eyes widened. "Wait... you're into girls?"

"Didn't I tell you that I was?"

"Um... no?" Korra shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin. "It doesn't matter anyway... if you like girls, I'm happy for you and I hope this mystery girl of yours is very happy with you."

"Well...thanks." Asami downed the last of her drink and stood up. "Well, I better head home."

"Want me to drive you?" Korra insisted.

"Nah, I'm okay. It's only a taxi ride from here." Asami gave Korra a hug. "See you tomorrow, birthday girl."

Korra relaxed in Asami's hug. She had a feeling in her gut that her birthday was certainly going to be one she would no doubt remember well. Although what Korra didn't know was that Asami was keeping something important a secret from her.

It would only be a matter of time before Korra knew what it was.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Korra sat on her couch playing her favourite game, Overwatch. She knew she should have been trying to mentally prepare for her soulmate vision, but she couldn't focus on that. Something was distracting her thoughts.

The match was on Watchpoint Gibraltar and Korra was playing as her favourite Hero, Mercy. Asami had joked that Korra should have played as Pharah, but Korra wasn't that good with the offensive heroes, even if she did have a bit of a crush on Pharah.

At least she could make up for the fact she wasn't a good offense player by playing as Pharah's girlfriend. Currently, one of her teammates was down as she had to revive them. As she tried to successfully get Mercy to heal her, the enemy team's Widowmaker took a shot at her head.

_KAVATAR Eliminated!_

"Gah, sonofabitch!" Korra swore. She nearly threw down her controller at that moment. She was getting killed all the time tonight. She needed better teammates, or at least to just find another match and hope things would be better there.

Suddenly there was a ping, and Korra saw one of her PSN friends had just joined her.

_Sato_Bike has joined the team._

"Hey, Korra. See you just died," Asami's voice crackled over the headset. Her friend didn't have great internet at her house, hence why her voice wasn't as clear as Korra would have liked.

"Oh hey, Asami," Korra talked into her mic. "Didn't know we were playing tonight."

"Finished my homework early," the Asian girl chirped in. "Looks like the game isn't going well. Ouch, payload not even to the first checkpoint and only a minute on the clock."

"Yeah, we need a tank, so pick either Roadhog or D'Va," Korra replied. "I'll support you as Mercy and we'll bring the payload to the endpoint."

"Got it," Asami replied, joining the match as D'va. She flew into battle, firing at two of the enemies with D'vas cannons. Korra flew behind her using her healing stream on her to keep her health going. Things were going well for them.

A few later, after Korra and Asami had reached the checkpoint, two more players joined their team. Korra recognized them from their names on the screen.

_Fire_Boy & Nuktuk have joined the team._

"S'up guys?" Mako chimed in. "Asami told us you were playing the game."

"Oh hey, guys!" Korra called to her friends.  _Christ, is everyone joining my game tonight?_  She wondered in her thoughts.

"Heya, birthday girl!" Bolin greeted her cheerfully.

"Bolin, it isn't my birthday yet."

"I know, I just wanted to say it. What do we need?"

Asami spoke "I'm taking D'Va. We need another healer."

"I'll take Moira, then," Bolin stated. "I don't like using Lucio."

"Mako, who are you gonna be?" Asami asked.

"Mcree."

"We already have enough damage guys," Korra pointed out.

"Yeah, but I main Mcree," he pointed out.

"Can't you take Hanzo?" Asami stated. "A sniper would be helpful."

"Fine, fine," Mako eventually agreed, before picking Mcree and he and Bolin joining Korra and Asami on the battlefield. The match went well so far, with Bolin and Korra healing the rest of the team, Mako sniping from afar with Hanzo's arrows and Asami going guns blazing with D'va.

As the match carried on and the team reached the second checkpoint, Mako spoke up again. "Oh, I checked in with the restaurant. Our room is all ready, we just have to be there to set up."

 _Room?_  Korra thought.

"Mako you weren't supposed to say anything!" Bolin called his brother out.

"Well, she knows now. You were probably gonna tell her yourself," Mako stated.

"What is all this about?" Korra then asked the million dollar question.

"Bolin set you up a nice birthday party for tomorrow," Asami told her. "Oh, crap, they got Doomfist on their team!"

Doomfist launched into the air, smashing his fist into the Tracer and Genji on their team, knocking them back into the wall. Asami rushed forward, flying around the bulky African man as he tried to shoot at her with his hand cannon.

"Shit!" Korra exclaimed. "Mako, is your Ultimate ready?"

"Nope! I told you, I'm a terrible sniper!"

Korra looked at her own ultimate gauge, seeing hers was almost ready. However, she saw Reinhardt rushing in to try and attack Asami. She was about to call out for Asami to attack, but her friend already had it covered. She watched as Asami flew into him with her booster jets.

Firing a spread of Micro missiles, Asami broke Reinhardt's shield, allowing her to make a finishing blow. She fired her cannons at him, eliminating the crusader from the match. "Takedown!" She said in victory.

Korra smirked, but then that the payload had no one on it. Typical. Everyone got so caught up killing the enemies that they'd forgotten about their objective. Trying to rally her team together, Korra made a break for the payload.

"Okay guys, glad to see you enjoying yourselves, but please get on the payload!" Korra reminded them.

"We're going, we're going," Bolin replied, firing one of Moira's damage orbs. "Oh, Opal wants to know if you want a chocolate cake or a white cake, Korra?"

Korra thought. Such a difficult choice but in the end, Korra knew there was only one choice. "Chocolate. Okay, let's escort this payload!"

As they went through the match, trying to make their way to the point, Korra then said: "So who's buying me my first drink tomorrow night?"

"Haven't you already gotten drunk?" Bolin wondered.

"I promised my folks I wouldn't drink until I was twenty-one," Korra replied.

"It's a family tradition for her guys, respect that," Asami stated. "Alright, my ultimate is ready!"

"So's mine. Let's go and kick their asses!"

Mercy leapt into the air, her wings glowing golden. As a radiant aura surrounded her, she pulled out her blaster and fired charged shots at the nearby enemies, wiping them out like the badass battle angel Korra was playing her as.

At the same time, D'va rushed towards the end of the payload course, detonating her self-destruct, wiping out the Junkrat and Sombra that were close to the point. With the enemies clear, the group brought the payload to victory

"Whoo!" Bolin cheered. "That was epic!"

"Alright guys, I'm timing out," Mako remarked. "See you at the party tomorrow birthday girl."

"Yeah same here," Bolin replied.

"Aw thanks, guys," Korra replied with a little blush. What kind friends she had. "Wait, Bolin, before you go, tell Opal she needs to clean her room when she gets back from your place."

Bolin laughed. "I'll tell her that... she passed out a while ago."

Once Korra had turned off her PlayStation and gotten into bed, she and Asami were still talking on a video call from Korra's phone. She should have been asleep, but couldn't get the thought of having her soulmate vision out of her head.

Tomorrow would be the most important day of her life, the day when her soulmate would be chosen for her. She was a little worried, but she had someone to talk it out with. She leaned over, looking at a very sleepy Asami who was curled up in her own bed.

"Hey, 'Sami... can I admit something?" Korra asked.

"Sure... what is it?"

She sighed, reaching deep into her heart. "I'm afraid about my vision... I mean... what if my soulmate turns out to be a total jerk, or I find out my soulmate has someone else. So many things could go wrong and just... I don't know, I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Korra... you don't have anything to worry about," Asami replied. "Just relax and accept who it is. Whatever happens, I'll be at your side, okay?"

Korra took a deep breath before smiling, feeling reassured from Asami's kind words. "Thanks, 'Sami... you're the best friend I could ever want, you know that?"

"I know, you've said it a million times," she said before giggling. "Okay... I'm gonna get some sleep. Got a big day at my internship tomorrow. I'll see you at the party?"

"Sure," Korra replied. "Night Asami." She then turned off her phone and covered herself with the bed covers and closed her eyes.

xXx

 

The next day, Korra had finished her work at the video game store early. Her boss, Kya, had given her the rest of the day off since it was her birthday. As Korra had left the store, Kya had given her a big smile. "Enjoy yourself!" She'd said with a wink.

Korra hoped she would enjoy herself after all this, but there was a frustrating thought at the back of her mind that she couldn't ignore.

She still hadn't gotten her vision about who her soulmate would be, which was a little worrying to her. Everyone else had told her that it was supposed to come on her birthday. That was how her parents met, how Bolin and Opal had met. But Korra still hadn't gotten her sign of who her soulmate would be.

She looked down at her phone and typed a text to Asami. Perhaps she should at least know when this party of hers was going to be. At least she'd be getting cake down her throat to eat away the worries.

**Korra: Hey Sami! I'm off my shift now. When's the party and where do I need to go?**

**Asami: Hi! Head to Wu's. That's where everyone is.**

Mako's boyfriend ran a Chinese restaurant with his family. Korra and Asami had been there a few times. The food there was pretty good if Korra remembered right. Then again, she hadn't been there in a while. Most of the food she'd been eating was takeout stuff she'd ordered with Opal.

**Asami: Party's in...15**

**Korra: You timed it just right, huh?**

**Asami: It was Bolin who set up everything.**

**Korra: He's going to make Opal a very happy housewife!**

**Asami: Lol, you're right. Gtg, I'll see you at the party**

As Korra put the phone in her pocket she started to head down the street. It wasn't that far to Wu's from where she was, plus it was a nice day so she figured she would take a nice walk. The summer air would do her a world of good she felt.

As she turned the next corner, she felt her vision start to grow hazy. Perhaps she just needed a drink. She'd been in the game store for a long time. Korra decided she'd try and make it to the park, where she could find a bench to sit down on.

Suddenly, she felt something tingling at the base of her neck. It was a sharp pain like something had just hit her in the back of the neck. Korra struggled for a few moments before her eyes turned bright white and the world faded away.

_Huh? That's weird...wait a minute, it's the-_

In her mind, she saw herself in a beautiful field, with an orange-yellow sky and a tall tree. She was wearing strange clothes that she didn't recognize, some sort of blue tank top and brown pants. She looked ahead of her and saw a woman with long black hair and a dark red jacket.

The woman turned and Korra saw her eyes meet those of someone very familiar. Those green eyes, those beautiful rose red lips, that delightful smile. She couldn't her eyes. Asami was her soulmate and this was her vision.

She tried to run towards the woman, but her vision turned hazy again, she wanted to throw her arms around this mystery Asami, but then everything glowed white again and she was thrown back into reality again, out of whatever this fantasy world was.

 _Korra_ , she heard Asami's voice call to her, as reality set in,

"Miss! Miss, are you all right?" Someone was shouting to her and she could feel herself being shaken by... someone.

Korra slowly came out of her vision to find she was lying on the ground. She'd passed out on the sidewalk and was resting against a nearby wall. She rubbed her head and looked up. She had the worst headache she'd ever had. God, was this what hangovers were like.

A young man with brown hair and wearing a brown jacket was shaking her. "Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uhhhh..." Korra groaned. "Who's... who's..."

"Lance, we should get her to a hospital," Korra heard another voice say. Her vision was too hazy to see who the other person was.

"No, I think she's coming round," the man with brown hair responded as he looked at Korra with bright blue eyes.

Korra soon sat up, groaning. "Uh... what happened to me?"

"My boyfriend and I saw you pass out," the Latino man replied. "Are you sure you're okay? You looked like you were having a heart attack."

"I'm... I'm fine..." Korra replied. "God... I think I had some crazy fever dream."

The man's boyfriend, who Korra could see was a young man with long black hair and wearing a red jacket, thought for a moment. "Wait... how old are you?"

"21," Korra told him. "It's my birthday."

"Oh, boy," the boyfriend said. "You had your vision, didn't you?"

Korra nodded, trying to make sense of it. It was still hazy of what she could remember, but she still remembered seeing Asami's face. She was her soulmate now, she was sure of that and boy was she not going to live that down.

The other boy knelt in front of her and gave her a water bottle. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks," Korra replied. "I'm Korra."

"I'm Lance," He introduced himself. "The sentient mullet is Keith. Do you need anything else?"

"Uh...could you guys walk with me? I'm heading to Wu's for my birthday party and I'm pretty sure my legs don't work anymore."

"Sure," Lance replied. "Keith, help her up will ya?"

Soon she was walking between the two of them, through the park, leaning her arms on Keith's and Lance's shoulders. While she had only just met them, she was glad they were willing to be walls she could bounce her frustrations off from.

"So the girl in my vision is my best friend! I wasn't expecting that, I mean-Ugh, I don't know if I can look her in the face."

"You think you had worse, my vision gave me Keith," Lance remarked. "I hated his guts for the longest time."

Keith laughed. "He did, but we got over our differences, didn't we babe?"

"Yeah," Lance admitted. "So Korra, you'll be fine with your friend too... if your her soulmate as well."

"See, here's the thing. She's never told me even though I've asked a zillion times. She always says "Well if I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret. "

"Wow, Keith, I think I found someone with a worse soulmate than you," Lance joked.

"Very funny."

Eventually, Korra and her acquaintances had made their way through the park to the Chinatown district of Republic City. They stopped outside an elaborate green door, one that Korra recognized as the entrance to Wu's family restaurant.

Korra turned to Keith and Lance, smiling at the two boys that had helped her. "Thanks for walking with me. The least I can do is offer you some food. Wu's folks always end up cooking a lot."

"Hmmm, I dunno, Chinese stuff makes me queasy sometimes."

Keith jabbed Lance in the gut.

"Ow!" He smiled. "But then again, nothing tastes good like vomit in the mouth."

Keith rolled his eyes. "What he's trying to say is we'd love to."

Korra had to admit, she liked these guys. At least they'd be good friends for Mako and Bolin, especially Lance.

The three of them entered the restaurant, finding themselves in the main room. For some reason, the lights had been turned off and it was pitch dark. How odd, considering the place was usually packed at this time of day. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

Korra gasped as she saw her friends gathered around a big table in the centre of the room, singing "She's a jolly good fellow" and wearing party hats. This was the place, this was the party. Everyone was there. Mako, Bolin, Opal, even her old friend Jinora and her family... but there was one person missing.

"Oh, guys!" Korra sighed in happiness. "This is amazing!"

"Well anything for the birthday girl!" Bolin chirped.

Korra looked around, confirming that one person was definitely not in the room. "Where's Asami?"

"She's on the roof I think," Mako replied. "You might wanna head up there."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, this is Keith and Lance. I... kinda had a little tumble in the park and they helped me, so they get some of the food as a reward for helping me out."

As Keith and Lance got acquainted with the rest of Korra's friends, Korra headed to the roof of the building hoping to find Asami. The roof of the restaurant was a beautiful oriental style roof garden. It was very beautiful and peaceful.

But as Korra looked around, she found no sign of Asami. She had to be here. Korra needed to tell Asami how she felt now. She should have known that Asami was her soulmate from the start. Her kindness, her compassion, she was the purest soul in the world.

"Asami?" Korra asked. "You here?"

"Over here."

Korra turned toward the voice and her jaw dropped. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in life so far.

Asami was standing behind her, wearing the most stunning red dress she'd ever seen. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Korra slowly walked up to her, heart beating softly and eyes just staring at how perfect Asami looked in that dress.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"Yes, it's me," Asami said, smiling. "Do you like my dress?"

"I... I love you- it!"Korra covered her mouth, realizing she'd slipped up.

Asami giggled at the slip. "Well, I love you too... and so does my dress."

Korra sighed. "I'm sorry... You just look beautiful in that dress." She gulped. She had to tell Asami about her vision. "Asami... Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"You... are my soulmate. I had the vision on the street and...god, you looked amazing, though not as much as you do now." Korra swallowed, a hunch in her mind. "And...I think-no, I know that you didn't want to tell at first because...I'm...yours. Aren't I?"

Her best friend shyly nodded. "Yes... You were mine. But I didn't really have much hope that I'd be yours."

"Looks like fate turned out well for us."

Korra stepped up. "And now I realize...I want to be yours. You've always been there for me." She sighed. "God... I was such a dork. I was dreaming I'd have to travel far and wide to find my soulmate... but now I see I didn't have far to go. Asami... will you let me be your girlfriend?"

Asami nodded, grinning. "If you'll let me be yours."

Korra then pulled Asami close, kissing her and enjoying the moment. She'd realized that Asami hadn't bought her a present at all, because she herself was the present. And a beautiful girlfriend... was probably the best birthday present Kora had ever had.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Whooo this was a long one. First time I've ever done a soulmate AU before! And yes, that is Keith and Lance having a cameo there. Consider all the Voltron characters adopted by the Korrasami fandom ;). Anyway, I wrote this and the Cassunzel fic I'm gonna be posting today for my wonderful girlfriend's birthday today. (Yes, I know Nona's Filipino and it's already the day after her birthday where she is when this fic goes up, but screw it, it's still May 23rd for me xD)

See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, don't forget to say hi!


End file.
